


might as well live

by laurachase



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: Depression, M/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-19
Updated: 2012-07-19
Packaged: 2017-11-10 07:52:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurachase/pseuds/laurachase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the <a href="http://tsn-kinkmeme.livejournal.com/10450.html?thread=20729298#t20729298">kinkmeme prompt</a>: Wardo finds something that makes him realize how sad Mark had been right after the depositions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	might as well live

They’d been friends for a few months. They’d run into each other at an event, and Eduardo had realized that hey, he didn’t hate Mark anymore, and, in fact, he actually rather missed him. One thing led to another, and, soon enough, it was like the dilution and the depositions had never happened.

Well.

Chris and Dustin seemed weirdly worried, and Sean, of all people, had taken him aside and told him in no uncertain terms that he’d have him killed if he ever hurt Mark. But, other than that.

They’d been more than friends for a few weeks. It was new and tentative, and they were taking it slow.

Which was difficult when Mark’s shoulder was peeking out of his hoodie (he’d taken to wearing it continually, and, yeah, Eduardo was pretty sure it was the same one, but he wouldn’t put it past Mark to own multiple dark blue sweatshirts with holes in the armpits), and all Eduardo wanted to do was bite a bruise onto it.

So he did.

Mark gasped. “What – what’re you doing?”

“Shh.” Plucking his computer out of his lap, Eduardo pulled Mark toward him and then pushed him into the cushions of the sofa. Mark let himself be moved, eyes wide and pupils dilated, and Eduardo climbed on top of so that their groins were in line.

Eduardo leaned down and kissed Mark, long and languid. Mark’s lips were wet and and his mouth was warm, and Eduardo licked his way inside. Mark returned the kiss with enthuasiasm, snaking his arms around Eduardo’s neck.

Soon enough, leisurely making out turned into rutting against each other, rubbing their dicks together through the layers of Eduardo’s black briefs and Mark’s blue and green boxers. Mark writhed underneath him, and, taking the hint, Eduardo slid his hoodie off to reveal an expanse of pale, but beautifully flushed, skin.

Eduardo sucked at one nipple, then the other, and then he shimmied up Mark’s body to pin his arms over his head.

That was when he saw the scars, red and raw, standing out in sharp contrast to the white flesh on Mark’s wrists. The cuts must have been deep.

“Oh. My. _God_.”

Mark frowned, before understanding dawned on his face. Propping himself on his elbows, he stared at Eduardo, defiant. “So what?”

Eduardo gaped, shocked and appalled. And completely and utterly heartbroken.

“ _Why_?”

Mark shrugged. “Why do you think? My ex best friend was suing me. Everyone else hated me. Even Chris and Dustin. Especially Chris and Dustin. And it was my own fault.”

Eduardo fell back on his heels in the corner of the couch, dazed. He couldn’t believe it, that Mark would do that, that he would ever have felt so depressed and desperate as to be driven to suicide. It hurt him just thinking about it. He wanted to wrap him in his arms and never let him go.

“I’m so, so sorry. If – “

“Don’t.” Mark scowled. “Just … don’t. I – It was a while ago, and I’m fine now. I’m not perfect, but. I’m on antidepressants and I’m in therapy and … “ He looked at his hands, then at Eduardo, blushing. “You help. Being with you helps a lot.” Embarrased at his show of emotion, he grimaced.

Reaching for Mark, Eduardo smiled. “I’m here for you.”

Mark laughed, strangled.

“Seriously, if you ever, ever feel unhappy, let me know. We’ll get through this together.” He paused. “You know I love you, right? Because I do. Love you, that is. I love you so much.”

Mark ducked his head, mumbling something unintelligible.

“What?”

“I love you, too.”


End file.
